Hold Me
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max shows up at Alec's a wreck and asks for something he thought she would never ask him to do.
1. Chapter 1

Hold Me

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Angst

Spoilers/Rumors: "Borrowed Time" and small "The Berrisford Agenda"

Season: 2

Rating: PG

Content Warning: Mild everything

Summary: Max shows up at Alec's a wreck and asks for something he thought she would never ask him to do.

Author's Note: Max is always stressing about how much she misses just regular touch as simple as being held so here's my take on how she could get that kind of contact. 

Pairing: Max/Alec friendship

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

Alec tossed and turned in his bed all night trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He'd finally found one when someone knocked on his door. He rolled over and looked at his clock and saw it was a quarter till three in the morning. _Who the hell is knocking on my door at three am? Someone better be dead._ He got out of his bed and put on a pair of boxers and the person at the door knocked again. Alec exited his room quickly, "I'm coming Jesus Christ already." He reached for the door handle, "This better be…" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Max standing on the other side soaking wet from the raging storm outside. She looked so sad and lost she actually looked gone like she was out of her body. This worried him, because it wasn't normal for Max to show up at his doorstep at o'dark thirty in the morning like this. 

"Max…" he said hesitantly almost afraid his voice would cause her to snap. 

She never met his eyes just stared around him and behind him. "Can I come in?" she asked weakly. 

"Yeah, come on in, " he said stepping back away from the door to let her in. 

She stepped past the threshold and wrapped her arms around herself and stopped just past the door and looked around. He closed the door and turned to see her looking around like she was looking for someone. 

"I'm alone, " he said putting his hands on his hips. She didn't turn around or even acknowledge he'd said anything. Now he was starting to get worried. Normally, she would've made a comment about now. Instead, she stood there with her back to him quietly in her own world. He didn't know what to say to her he'd never seen her this way and didn't know how to handle the situation. He knew what was wrong though…Logan. 

"Alec…" she turned around to face him, "…do you have something I can change into?"

"Uh, Yeah hang on a second, " he walked past her to his bedroom and went into his dresser drawer. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a black T-shirt. He turned to head back to her but stopped when he saw her standing in the doorway. They stared at one another for a moment then he handed her his clothes, "Here…I'll let you change." Quickly, he exited his room and shut the door behind him to give her privacy. He stood just outside the door and closed his eyes. _Something was really wrong…this is not Max. She seems so upset and why would she come to me? Why didn't she go to Original Cindy or Joshua?_ His thoughts were cut off when the door opened and she stepped out. 

"Thanks…I was soaking wet, " she said playing with the him of his shirt she wore. 

He nodded, "No problem." He titled his head and looked at her carefully. She hadn't been in a fight there were no signs of one. So what was the matter? 

She still wouldn't meet his eyes and stared blankly at the floor across the room. 

"What's the matter Max…why did you come here?" he asked concerned. 

She shifted on her feet and her bottom lip quivered slightly, "I need…you…to do something…for me." She tried to meet his eyes but couldn't seem to hold the contact long enough for him to read her. 

He was confused, "Need me to do what Max?" He stepped closer to her and she looked up and met his eyes. What he saw tugged at his heart…sadness…loneliness. She was lonely…she was alone. He started to say something when she reached down and intertwined his right hand in her left. The action halted him in his tracks and he could do nothing but stared at their hands. 

"People take things like this for granted…just to touch, " she said softly. 

At that moment he realized what she came for…male contact in a simple way. Not for sex…just touch. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached up and stroked her face with the back of his hand gently. "I'm here Max, " he said softly. She looked up into his eyes and a tear fell down her face. He reached out and wiped the tear away and let his hand linger on her soft features. She closed her eyes and more tears fell. He felt tears stinging his eyes and blinked them back with a deep breath. 

"Hold me please, " she said as she started to cry quietly. 

He slowly pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her to envelope her. He rested his cheek on her forehead as she silently cried into his chest. He swayed her slowly in his arms hoping to make the pain go away. She missed being held and the simple contact of holding hands. It was the simpler things she missed. She could get sex anywhere, but she couldn't get the comfortable touch from just anyone. 

Alec let a tear fall from his eye with the knowledge that she felt comfortable enough to ask him of this. Until recently he never really thought about simple human touch. He'd never been through the agony of not being able to do something as simple as touch someone. It was something people took for granted and it defiantly wasn't trivial. He was slowly starting to learn that nothing is trivial. 

She slowly pulled away from him without breaking contact and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bother you so late…"

"Don't worry about it Max, " he said stroking her face again. "I wasn't sleeping anyway."

She nodded and looked around uncomfortably like it was the first time she'd ever been to his home. This didn't go unnoticed by him and he said, "Why don't you take my bed and I'll take the couch okay." 

"No, " she said quickly tightening her hold on his hand as he started for the living room. He turned and stared at her expectantly. She looked embarrassed. "Will you hold me for a little while?" she asked shyly. 

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head yes. "Yeah, I can do that, " he said caringly. 

She released his hand and walked into his bedroom with him behind her. She pulled back the covers and placed herself in the bed comfortably. She looked back to see Alec crawling in right behind her tugging the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"This okay?" he questioned. 

"Yeah, just hold me please…don't let me go…not yet, " she said quietly. 

"I won't let go till you tell me to Max, " he whispered close to her ear. 

There was a long pause then she spoke, "Thank you Alec."

"Your welcome Max, " he whispered. "Get some sleep okay."

"Hmm mmm, " she murmured. 

"I'll be here when you wake up, " he stated. 

She fell asleep in his arms and shortly after she did he to fell asleep comfortably. For now the reason he couldn't sleep was lying asleep in his arms…willingly. That was all he wanted…was to hold her.

__

I'm thinking about writing more I left open so I could, but tell me what you guys think is it good or not? Please give me reviews I love them and they give me confidence to write more! 


	2. Chapter 2

__

I want to thank everyone first for reviewing the first chapter so quickly I never expected to have that many people review it. I really love it when I get them it encourages me to write more and more…Thank You so much.

It was morning and it was still storming outside. Max stirred in her sleep when a rumble of thunder lightly shook and sounded throughout Alec's apartment. Slowly she opened her eyes and wiped the sleep away. She listened as the rain pounded the ceiling and wondered if she could just sleep for the rest of the day. She felt Alec stir behind her and looked over her shoulder to see him resting his head on her neck. She smiled lightly and turned slowly in his embrace to face him. He didn't wake up but pulled her closer to him without realizing it. She laid her forehead on his and closed her eyes. Until yesterday she didn't realize how much she missed such simple touch. It was something she never liked to admit, but she loved to be held and caressed. She'd rather have that than sex any day. Sex was great and she loved it, but it was the simple things she liked sex was too overrated. She opened her eyes and pulled back enough to look at his handsome features. Softly she reached out and traced his chiseled jaw line. Alec looked like he was chiseled out of stone, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. To be so masculine he had soft skin. 

She let one of her fingers run down the bridge of his nose barely touching him. He wrinkled his nose trying to stop whatever it was annoying him and she smiled. She did it again and he wrinkled his nose again. She silently chuckled and continued to lightly tickle his nose. He reached up and swatted lightly at her hand but still hadn't woke up. He was such a deep sleeper it amazed her. 

"Alec…" she whispered gently patting him on his shoulder. 

"Mmm, " he mumbled and tightened his embrace around her. He appeared comfortable like he didn't want to be woken up. 

"Wake up, " she spoke lowly. 

He gave a groan of protest and pulled her so close he rested his head on her chest. She smiled and rolled her eyes. _Who would've thought Alec the tough guy and smart-aleck like to cuddle. _She sighed and slowly ran her left hand up and down his back almost putting herself back to sleep. She looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was only six o'clock and they didn't have to be to work for another two hours. But, she still needed to go home and shower and get a change of clothes. She did not want to wear the ones she wore last night they were probably still wet, cold and stiff. She really didn't want to get up period she was so comfortable lying there. 

"You okay Max?" Alec asked sleepily. 

"Yeah, " she said equally sleepy. 

"Go back to sleep, " he said starting to fade out again. 

"I can't I've got to get up and go home before I go to work, " she said letting her eyes flutter closed. 

"Hmm mmm, " he murmured. 

"I need a shower…change of clothes…Cindy's probably worried sick about where I am, " she still had her eyes closed and she was starting to nod off. 

Alec gave a sound of acknowledgment and let out a deep breath. 

"But…I don't want to get up, " she whined quietly. 

"Don't, " he protested. "You're warm, " he whined the same way she was. 

"We can't just lay here all day, " she said. 

"Why not?" he whined. 

"Because we've got to go to work, " she answered. 

"Let's call in, " he suggested. 

They were both still in the haze of sleep and weren't very motivated to do anything but lay around all day. The storming weather saw to that. 

"We can't call in we're short handed remember, " she said resting her cheek on top of his head. 

"Whatever, " he said not really caring if they were short handed or not. 

She patted him on the back, "So…come on…lets get up."

He didn't make a move.

"Alec…" she coaxed. 

Again he didn't even budge. 

"Come on Alec…I can't get up if you don't get up, " she said still resting her cheek on his head with her eyes closed. 

"Five more minutes, " he stated. 

She sighed and dropped her hands from his back. 

__

This is going to take a while.

__

What do you guys think I was it as good as the first chapter? Please review… 


	3. Chapter 3

Max struggled to keep herself awake. She'd been trying to make Alec get up for the past hour and he wasn't budging from his position. He was so warm and she was so comfortable she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. The fact that the storm outside raged on didn't help either. She lifted her head from her pillow and gazed down at Alec's sleeping form against her. He was so content and comfortable she really didn't want to wake him up, but they had to get up or Normal would be on there asses for days. She gazed at the clock and it was seven o'clock. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to get up, " she said complaining. She looked down at Alec and shook his shoulder hoping to wake him up. She'd made the mistake of letting him sleep for an hour instead of five minutes. 

"Alec…" she shook him again. 

"What?" he murmured still not even making a move to get up. He didn't want to get up he just wanted to lay around the house all day he was so comfortable. Last night was the best night's sleep he'd had in weeks. Contrary to what everyone including Max thought he didn't bring many ladies home. 

"It's time to get up…come on, " she said shaking his shoulder a little harder for infuses. 

He groaned, "I'm up I'm up…" He untangled himself from around her and suddenly felt cold. She felt the same thing when he let her go…cold. 

He sat up in the bed and ran his hand through his hair making it spike up all over the place. He heard her giggle lightly behind him and turned to glare at her. "What?" 

She shook her head smiling, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought, " he mumbled under his breath turning away from her to get out of the bed. 

She too pulled the covers away and stood from the bed. She squealed as soon as her feet the floor and Alec turned toward her concerned, "What?"

"Floors cold, " she said stepping in place with the cutest look on her face. 

He rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom. 

Max looked at the clock and sighed. By the time she made it home, took a shower, got dressed and argued with Original Cindy for not calling her to let her know where she was last night she would be late for work. She realized it would be easier to just take a shower at Alec's and where a pair of his clothes to work…that is if he didn't mind her wearing his stuff. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the shower starting. She sat back down on the bed and stuck her cold feet under the covers. As she listened to the shower run she thought about the night before. 

She felt so lonely…vulnerable…and most of all scared. After Logan had left her sitting in the car she just sat there scolding herself for not being able to tell him she loved him to his face like he did for her. It made her wonder if she really meant it or she just felt the need to hear if for herself. A storm came through and she still just sat there getting soaking wet not a care in the world about herself. She wanted so badly to the perfect moment with Logan. That's why she wanted to take it slow so she could feel him. If she wanted a quickie she could go out and get that from anyone. It's the touching…caressing…and holding that matters to her. 

Eventually, she'd gotten out of the car and started walking nowhere in particular just walking. Somehow she wound up at Alec's without realizing it, but when she got there she knew what she wanted…needed and hoped he would understand what that need was. It kind of surprised her when he did. He actually looked relieved when she asked him just to hold her. When she asked him if he would do something for her the look on his face was one of fright almost. As she thought about it maybe Alec needed to be held and comforted too. 

Last night was the best nights sleep she'd had in a long time. She fell asleep in Alec's arms and she woke up in his arms just like he promised her. She'd expected him to be up and about before her at least. Hell, she'd expected him to wake her up and tell her to go home, but none of that happened. 

She was brought out of her revere when he stepped into the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hand running through his wet hair. _Oh…my…God…he's got great stomach muscles…shut up Max._

"You okay?" he asked walking to his closet. 

It was Max's turn to run her hand through her hair, "Yeah, I was just thinking." She fell silent as he looked through his closet for something to where. There were beads of water all over him adding to the effect of his well toned and shaped muscles. 

She swallowed and cleared her throat, "Do you mind if I could borrow some clothes and take a shower here?" 

"Sure, pick what you want, " he said stepping away from the closet and going to his Chester drawer. 

She stood out of the bed and went to the closet and looked through it. He had nice clothes no doubt in that. Must be a perfect complex all X5's have. They were the best series ever made at Manticore and they were supposedly perfect in every way why not clothes too. She found a pair of black cargo pants and plain black T-shirt and pulled them off their racks. 

"This okay?" she asked showing him the clothes. 

"Fine, " he said not even looking. 

She rolled her eyes and went on to the bathroom to take her shower. She closed the door and started to strip of Alec's T-shirt and boxers he let her sleep in. His clothes were pretty comfortable for being a couple sizes to big for her. She hated it when her clothes weren't tight fitting, but something about Alec's was…she didn't know…comfortable. 

She reached into the shower and turned it on. _Ooohhh…hot water._ She stepped into the shower and into the falling hot stream of water. Her muscles instantly relaxed as the hot water ran over her tanned skin. She closed her eyes and leaned back letting the water fall down her back. She opened her eyes and looked for a bar of soap and found it. She picked it up and started to bath herself. 

Alec listened to make sure she was in the shower and when he was convinced she wouldn't walk in on him while he was getting dressed he let the towel drop to the floor. He pulled his dark green cargo pants on, button and zipped them up. Then he reached down on the bed and picked up his white T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He sat on the bed and picked up his socks and stopped in mid movement to put them on. He glanced toward the sound of the shower and smiled lightly. It'd surprised him immensely that she came to him for what she did the night before. She was like a lost child who couldn't have what they needed. He enjoyed her stay over even though most of the time they slept. Just having her in the bed was comforting to him. It was nice to just have someone sleeping in the bed with him. He seriously did not want to get up earlier he wanted to stay right where he was with his arms wrapped around Max. She'd only stayed one night and he was already used to having her around the house. 

He sighed deeply as he realized it was only a one-time thing kind of like a one-night stand except they were still talking to one another. He heard the shower stop and raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Damn, that was a quick shower for a woman._ He finished putting his socks and shoes on then heard the bathroom door open. He looked up when she stepped into the doorway and saw her in his black cargo pants and black T-shirt. He smiled and finished putting on his socks and shoes. She was wearing his favorite pants and shirt…how ironic. _I'll never be able to where that outfit again without Max on my mind…thanks Maxie._

"What?" she asked looking down at herself. 

He shook his head and finished putting on his shoes, "Nothing…you just look good in them…better than I do actually."

She shrugged, "I like them they're comfortable. I found a belt in the bathroom hope you don't mind."

He shook his head and stood from the bed fully dressed. She walked over to her shoes and picked them up taking them over to the bed to put them on. She looked at the clock and sighed, "We're going to be late. Original Cindy's going to kill me."

"Why?" he asked curious. 

Max finished her shoes and stood from the bed, "I didn't tell her I came here…it was…kind of…spontaneous." She hugged herself for no apparent reason. 

He nodded and stared at her making her even more nervous. "You know you can talk to me about anything right Max?" he said repeating her same words to him from not so long ago. 

She nodded, "I want too…thank you for last night. I was pretty out of it so…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say. 

"Anytime I…I don't have much company either. Not company that matters anyway, " he added the last part offhandedly. 

She smiled and put her hands in her pockets. 

There was a silence in the room then Alec cleared his throat and motioned towards the door. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah lets go I don't much feel like hearing Normal bitch at me for being late again today, " she said going past him out to the door. 

Alec followed closely behind her, "I think he's going to bitch anyway wouldn't you say?"

"Probably, " she said as they headed out the door. 

__

Not like the other 2 chapters I know, but I hope you liked this anyway. Please review I'd be grateful. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't wanna go to work. It's raining, it's cold. Why don't you go to work and let me go back to bed?" Alec asked as he and Max exited the building into the rain. 

She glared at him smiling, "Because if I gotta get out of the nice comfortable bed so do you pal."

"I still say we should call in sick, " he pouted. 

"We can't call in Normal will hang us out to dry, " she reminded him.

He scoffed, "Not in this weather."

Inside she was screaming the same thing he was…to go back to bed. She didn't like the weather any better than he did. No doubt Normal would have them both running all over the city in the rain just to make them miserable. She kept reminding herself why they needed to go to work. One, Normal would fire them if they didn't show up. Two, they were short handed thanks to Alec nonetheless for his overactive hormones that always seemed to get him into trouble. Three, Max needed to let Original Cindy know where she was. She had not seen her since the afternoon before and she was probably worried out of her mind. She was about to say something when Alec's cell phone rang. He stopped and pulled it out of his pocket answering it, "Hello."

"Alec, you seen Max this mornin she didn't come home last night and I'm worried about her, " Original Cindy asked concerned. She hoped and prayed to God Alec had seen her. She didn't know why she called Alec before Logan, but she had the oddest feeling he would know where she was. 

"Yeah, she's right here hang on a second, " he handed the phone over to Max mouthing that it was Original Cindy. 

Max took the phone and put it up to her ear, "Hey, what's up" She heard Original Cindy sigh on the other end. 

"Girl, where the hell you been?" Original Cindy asked relieved. 

"Sorry, I had to clear my head last night and I didn't exactly…think to call anyone, " Max explained lamely. 

Original Cindy didn't answer immediately and Max knew exactly what that meant. She was trying to contemplate why she stayed at Alec's the night before. Since it was way out of the ordinary for Max to go to Alec when she was in one of her 'stay away from me' moods. "I'm just glad you aight. So, everything okay?" Original Cindy wondered. 

"Yeah, I'm okay now, " Max answered. 

"Alright, well since I got you, Normal called in sick…for a week, " Original Cindy explained amused. 

"You're shittin me, " Max chuckled. 

"Yep, he at home in bed with the flu, ain't we blessed or what?" Original Cindy laughed. 

"You have no idea, " Max said. The only thought going through Max's head was Alec's bed and how comfortable she was about to be. She liked her bed it was comfortable but Alec's bed was so much cozier. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when Original Cindy started to speak, "Well, I'm goin back to the house and takin a hot bath. This damn weather got my bones chillin."

Max laughed, "I'll catch ya later okay."

"See ya boo, " and Original Cindy hung up. 

Max took the phone away from her ear and clicked it off. She turned back to Alec and handed him his phone. 

"Everything okay?" he asked never taking his eyes away from hers as he put his phone back in his jacket pocket. 

"Must be our lucky day, " she said conversationally. 

"Why is that?" he asked titling his head to look at her. 

"Normal called in sick for the rest of the week, " she said letting a full fledge smile come across her lips. 

He snapped his fingers, "Damn, I finally had myself convinced that I wanted to go."

She raised her eyebrows, "If you're that hooked on going I'm sure Normal would love it if you ran Jam Pony while he was at home having his Gladiator dreams about you."

"That's not funny Maxie, " he said looking at her under hooded eyes dangerously. 

She felt her stomach do flips at his look and her name. How he said it and how he looked at her made her shiver inside. That's when she noticed he was soaking wet. His hair was beginning to plaster to his forehead and she chuckled at how beautiful he looked even then. 

"What?" he asked not being able to contain his own chuckle. 

She stepped closer to him and ran her right hand through his hair, "You are soaking wet."

He couldn't help but close his eyes for a split second at the feel of her warm hands running through his hair and over his scalp. She had tiny but deadly hands. He stared down at her as she continued to stroke his scalp. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked looming over her now. 

She met his eyes and saw, what was that? She couldn't pin point what she saw but she liked whatever it was. She cleared her throat and took her hand away. "Sorry, " she mumbled. 

He let a small smile cross his lips, "I wasn't complaining." After last night he understood how much he needed human touch too. He enjoyed having her around more than he thought. He only hoped she wouldn't run home and leave him at home alone in his apartment. He sounded like a selfish little child but he couldn't contain himself. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a mischievous smile. 

She smiled an equal smile, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a nice…large…warm…bed…would it?" She titled her head to look up at him and they were only a few inches apart. Neither one backed away from each other. His gaze made shivers go through her entire body and it didn't go unnoticed by him. 

"Cold, " he asked. 

__

Thank God. She was thankful he thought she was cold instead of her reaction to him just looking at her a certain way. "Yeah, lets get back inside." She casually walked past him running her hands through her hair. 

He turned and followed her inside. 

__

I'll have the next chapter up sooner than you think I know I haven't been updating as much as everyone would like but I'm a slow writer what can I say LOL. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

NOT AN UPDATENOTIFICATION

I haven't updated this since 4-29-02 and I've decided to end it where it is. It really served it's purpose. To show that Max was comfortable with Alec and would go to him if needed. Thanks so much to everyone that read and reviewed, it was a pleasure as always.

Thanks, Donna Lynn


End file.
